A esperança, como dizem, é a ultima que morre!
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Alguém ajuda Duo a conquistar Heero, mesmo que isso machuque seu coração.


Disclaimer: Gundam não me pertence. E não ganho nada, financeiramente, com a fic.

Alguém ajuda Duo a conquistar Heero, mesmo que isso machuque seu coração.

Esperança, como dizem é a ultima que morre...

Baka! Era assim como ele se referia a Duo. Mesmo com aquele sorriso de "que não esta nem aí", Duo poderia enganar todo o mundo, mas a mim ele não engana. A cada baka que Heero dizia, ou até mesmo um olhar frio e indiferente, fazia o belo americano sofrer. E eu sofria junto com ele. Não consigo ver seus olhos cheios de dor e não sofrer, afinal eu o amo tanto... mas ele (Duo) ama e sempre amou o Heero, por isso é que apenas eu e mais ninguém saberá disso. Duo já sofre demais, não precisa saber que eu sofria em silencio por ele.

Por isso o ajudei a conquistar o soldado de gelo, como ele era conhecido na faculdade. Bem não agüentando mais Duo chorando em meus braços, resolvi ajudar, mesmo que isso acabasse com o meu coração. Mas sou um guerreiro, irei superar, afinal, se Duo estiver feliz, feliz também estarei.

Fiz tudo o que pode para juntar esses dois. Comecei a sondar Heero e descobri que ele simplesmente detestava o Sony, um colega de classe de Duo. O que é estranho, porque o soldado de gelo, era indiferente a todos, menos com relação a esse pobre coitado. Sim porque, atravessar o caminho de Heero era o mesmo que saltar em frente ao trem bala. Sem o Quatre para me ajudar, tive que me virar sozinho.

Comecei com a tática mais usada e manjada: a do ciúmes.

- Oi, Heero. – perguntei casualmente

- Oi – respondeu friamente, mesmo conosco (Quatre, Trowa, Duo e eu) típico.

- ficou sabendo que o Duo ganhou o premio de melhor matéria do ano?

- não.

- Pois é! Ele ganhou uma viagem para a ilha de Perséfone1. Quatro dias, com tudo pago – Bingo atrai a atenção dele, pois todo mundo sabia que o parceiro de Duo nessa matéria era Sony. Ou seja, os dois irão juntos para a ilha.

- Hn. Então ele e aquele mi.... tal de Sany vão juntos?

- É Sony, parece que sim irão juntinhos.

- Hn. – saiu batendo as portas, não sem antes resmungar muito baixo: "isso se eu permitir", e eu só ouvi, porque estava atento a qualquer atitude de Heero.

A cena do banheiro serviu para deixar Heero furioso com todo mundo. E eu tenho certeza de que estava querendo que o pobre Sony atravessasse o seu caminho. Amanhã, sábado é o aniversario de Duo. Quatre chegou de viagem para preparar a festa surpresa de Duo. E eu fui prepara a outra parte do plano.

Entrei no quarto de Duo e peguei o caderno, onde ele escrevia poemas, textos, versos. Eu dei uma olhada e vi uns direcionados a Heero e também uma carta. Bem foi golpe sujo, mas eficiente. Se Heero não tomasse uma atitude, irei partir para a ignorância. Deixei o caderno em cima do material de Heero.

Não sei o que aconteceu, na mente e no coração de Heero ao ler o caderno.Só o que eu sei, foi só o que eu vi. A festa que Quatre preparou estava magnífica. Bem ao estilo do meu querido Duo. Música alta, muitas luzes, bebida, pista de dança. Contrariando o seu estilo Duo pediu uma musica romântica e ao não ver Heero no salão Duo tirou Sony para dançar. Ao romper dentro do salão de festas, Heero parou estático. Olhando Duo com Sony, pareceu que ele ficou insano, porque eu nunca vi Heero daquele jeito.

Saiu empurrando todo mundo do seu caminho furioso, chegou perto do casal, segurou Sony pelo braço e o encarou. A musica parou. Todo mundo ficou chocado com o comportamento do tão famoso soldado de gelo. Principalmente Duo. Sorri comigo mesmo, bem parecia que agora ele poderia ser feliz. Bem vamos voltar ao Heero não é? Heero disse alto em bom tom:

- Escuta aqui Sany! – falou entre os dentes – Sei que fui, cego, idiota e burro, por não poder perceber o que estava diante dos meus olhos. Duo! Unicamente ele. Percebi que eu o amei desde do primeiro instante em que eu vi, mas não quis admitir nem mesmo pra mim. E o evitava. Mas de todo que o olha com cobiça, que esta ao redor dele, que é amigo dele – o empurra no chão – VOCÊ É O QUE MAIS ME IRRITA. Quero que fique bem longe de Duo.

Virando para Duo, que estava estático, ele diz:

- Duo... eu nem sei por onde começar... perdão. Perdão por ter sido tão cego e teimoso. Quando li o trecho – estendeu o caderno para Duo – em que você diz que iria embora para me esquecer, meu corção parou. Perdão por te fazer sofrer com minha estupidez. Me dá uma chance, Duo por favor...?

Duo olhou para o caderno em suas mãos, para Heero ajoelhado em seus pés e finalmente para mim parado na porta. Sorriu pra mim e seus olhos agradeceram mudos, o que foi o bastante pra mim.

Vi ele se abaixar e abraçar Heero forte e dizendo que sim, que o amava muito e todo o salão rompeu em aplausos. Saiu ao som de palmas e uma nova canção romântica tomava conta do salão. Sentei em um banco no jardim da enorme mansão. Estava a observar a linda lua que brilhava enorme grandiosa. Meu coração estava leve, feliz ao ver a felicidade nos olhos do seu americano.

Senti alguém atrás de mim me virei rapidamente e o vi caminhando em minha direção.

- Oi, posso me sentar? – perguntou. Sua voz era rouca, profunda. E como era belo. Balanço a cabeça

- Claro.- o vi estender a mão. Segurei sua mão. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal???

- Meu nome é Treize e você? – ele sorriu pra mim e retribui.

- Sou Chang Wufei. – que olhos lindos. É... Pelo visto, não será tão difícil esquecer te esquecer, Duo. Olhei para Treize novamente. Ahhhh... não mesmo. Mas acho que... essa é uma outra fic.

Fim!!!

Ficou horrível, eu sei mas era uma fic que fazia tempo que queria por no papel. Mas não se acanhem, mandem criticas. Mandem coments de qualquer tipo!!!

1 Ilha totalmente inventada, caso realmente exista, real ou fictícia, foi pura coincidência.


End file.
